Faceless Writer
by Agualuna
Summary: Naruto Namikaze es el escritor número dos de todo Japón, sólo es superado por el escritor Hamaru Ōtsuka, cuya identidad se desconoce del todo. Su editor, y mejor amigo, Sasuke, tiene que empezar a trabajar en la empresa de su familia, lo que hace que tenga que buscarse uno nuevo, llegando a contratar a la joven Hinata Hyūga, quien pone su mundo patas arriba.
1. Cumpliendo un sueño

**¡PRIMERA ACTUALIZACIÓN DEL AÑO!**

 _ **¡Lo sé! Tengo otros fics pendientes, pero ¿qué le hago yo si la inspiración es caprichosa? Tengo un montón de fics por acabar, y como siempre, esto iba a ser un one-shot, pero la impaciencia me puede, así que será un fic, y de los larguitos. Estoy muy ocupada en los estudios, y se me vienen los exámenes encima Y NO VOY A TENER TIEMPO NI DE RESPIRAR, pero todo está bien, todo está tranquilo... *corre a tirarse por la ventana***_

 _ **Vale, no... ahora bien, espero que os guste este fic, y tranquilos, en cuanto acabe los exámanes me pondré a escribir... algo, no sé el qué...**_

 _ **¡Y bueno! Espero que tengáis un año nuevo muuuuy bonito y, espero que los Reyes Magos os traigan muchos regalitos 3 (tengo entendido por Wikipedia que en países de Latinoamérica también vienen los Reyes, confirmadme eso, ahora me da curiosidad :3 )**_

 _ **Y otra cosa, el vicio al juego de Naruto Blazing, ES MUY REAL. Tengo a Hinataaaaa :D soy feliz, he hecho mi equipo NaruHina :3 (Tener a Shisui, también es una razón por la que le he incluído en esta historia)**_

 _ **¡EN FIN! No os molesto más, ahora, aviso, no acabo los exámenes hasta el 6 de febrero... así que... hasta el 6 de febrero (trataré de actualizar antes... o no)**_

 _ **¡Disfrutad de la lecutra! :D**_

* * *

Naruto Namikaze era un reconocido escritor, sus historias llenas de misterio, terror y crímenes le hacían llegar al segundo puesto de ventas de libros, siempre superado por el misteriosos autor "Hamaru Ōtsuka" del que nadie conocía rostro ninguno, ni si quiera los grandes magnates de las más importantes editoriales.

Pero este dato no influía en él, para nada, continuaba con sus escrituras, era una persona cuyo talento alcanzaba límites insospechados... siempre y cuando su desquiciado editor, y mejor amigo, Sasuke Uchiha, le daba una patada en el culo para que espabilara un poco.

Y aquella ocasión no era menos.

Su libro más famoso era la serie del detective "Kyūbi" cuyo verdadero nombre tenía planeado revelar en el siguiente libro que entregara... y a Sasuke se le estaba agotando la paciencia, tanto, que veía su propia integridad en peligro.

Sabía que era un vago irremediable, y que estaría durmiendo a pierna suelta, como siempre hacía. Por lo que entró a su casa, cuidadosamente, utilizando la copia de llaves que su rubio mejor amigo le había dado por si ocurría alguna emergencia, llegó a la puerta de su habitación y...

–¡Naruto! ¡Levanta el maldito culo de una vez de la cama y ponte a escribir!– dijo Sasuke dando una patada a la puerta y asustando a Naruto en el acto.

–¡Teme! S-Sólo me estaba echando una siestecita– tartamudeó de terror al ver la cara de su mejor amigo, y el aura asesina que desprendía... Sasuke daba a veces auténtico miedo.

–¡Naruto! –dijo una voz femenina, aún más tétrica que la de su mejor amigo.

La madera del suelo, rechinaba por el peso del caminar de alguien; de repente la habitación se congeló, y el ambiente se puso helado.

– _Oh, no... aquí viene... –_ pensó.

Una figura más pequeña que la de Sasuke asomó por la puerta, era la esposa de su mejor amigo, y su mejor amiga de toda la vida, Sakura Uchiha, anteriormente conocida como Sakura Haruno.

Mirando con furia al rubio, pegó un puñetazo a la pared, haciendo que su mejor amigo se abrazara con terror a su marido, que también le miraba aterrado, aunque no lo mostrara tanto como el escritor.

–Levántate– dijo después de sacar el puño del hueco que había dejado en la pared.

–¡S-S-Sí! –Se puso en pie lo más rápido que pudo y se dirigió a encender el ordenador.

Después de media hora, el ambiente se había calmado, mientras que Naruto escribía con auténtica concentración, pues de no ser así puede que muriese a palos por sus dos mejores amigos, el matrimonio preparaba té en la cocina y revisaban las diferentes peticiones de las editoriales.

Sakura no era editora, en realidad, ella era una aspirante a neurocirujana, que ahora estaba realizando las prácticas para poder acceder a dicha especialidad, y Sasuke, por otro lado, era editor, pero últimamente su familia le había dicho que ese trabajo le iba a acabar dando una úlcera, que debía relajarse un poco.

En verdad, la familia Uchiha, quería a Naruto como un hijo más, pero sabían que iba a acabar matando a Sasuke si éste no entregaba sus trabajos a tiempo, y se ponía más las pilas.

–Cariño, ¿le vas a contar a Naruto sobre lo que has hablado con tu abuelo? –preguntó Sakura mientras se acercaba su marido con una taza de té.

–Primero quiero que acabe el maldito libro, después se lo contaré.

.

Tras cinco horas encerrado en su habitación, sin para ni un momento de escribir, había completado su trabajo, sólo faltaba que Sasuke le echara un ojo y le dijera los fallos que debía corregir.

Estaba tan cansado... se había pasado demasiado tiempo pegado a la pantalla, y necesitaba descansar los ojos.

Soltó un enorme bostezo, se estiró como un gato y se dirigió a la cocina donde estaba el matrimonio Uchiha sumidos en sus respectivos trabajos.

Mientras que Sakura estaba repasando para sus futuros exámenes de medicina, Sasuke revisaba unos papeles.

–Sasuke, Sakura-chan –el rubio llamó la atención de ambos –ya he terminado el libro.

Sasuke miró a Sakura y ésta le devolvió la mirada, Naruto no comprendió nada.

–Tenemos que hablar –dijo Sasuke muy serio.

–Claro, ¿qué pasa? –Naruto se sentó en frente del moreno, un poco preocupado, pues Sasuke se veía muy serio de repente.

–He decidido... trabajar en la empresa de mi familia, por fin me han dado el puesto que estaba pidiéndoles –decidió contárselo con cuidado a Naruto, pues no quería que pensara que le estaba dejando tirado, pero también había otro motivo... –una de las razones por las que lo he querido hacer... ha sido para tener un sueldo mayor porque... Sakura y yo estamos planeando tener un hijo.

Naruto se quedó estático, no decía ni una palabra, lo cual era raro, pues él era una persona muy expresiva.

–¿E-Estás bien? –preguntó Sakura.

La cara del rubio pasó de sorpresa a una sonrisa enorme que le ocupaba toda la cara, su mirada resplandecía y, de pasar a estar congelado, ahora no paraba de ir por toda su casa dando saltos de alegría y riendo, hasta que al final terminó en frente de Sakura, que lo miraba muy sorprendida, y le atrapó en un abrazo muy fuerte, hundiendo la cara en el cuello de la chica.

Cuando terminó de abrazarla, la cogió por los hombros, y le miró muy sonriente. Acto seguido, se abalanzó sobre su amigo, dándole otro fuerte abrazo.

–Me habéis hecho la persona más feliz del mundo –dijo– estoy muy contento por vosotros, chicos, de verdad.

Sakura sonreía con ternura, Naruto en verdad era una persona muy dulce.

–También hemos pensado... que fueras su padrino –dijo ella, deteniendo todos los actos de Naruto.

–¿D-De verdad?

Sakura asintió, alegremente.

–¡Por supuesto! ¡Seré el mejor padrino del mundo! –dijo el rubio, alzando el puño.

–Ahora sólo queda una cosa pendiente... –interrumpió Sasuke.

–¿El qué?

–Buscarte un nuevo editor.

.

Estaba claro que se alegraba por sus amigos, pero buscar un nuevo editor era muy pesado, no se veía capaz de depositar la misma confianza que depositaba en Sasuke como editor que otra persona.

Ya había entrevistado como a doce personas, a cada cual más rara que la anterior. Una de ellas era una mujer, que juraba que le estaba desnudando con la mirada, y otro hombre que le miraba de la misma manera, todos le daban mala espina o, simplemente, no les veía madera para ser sus editores, trabajo que exigía mucha paciencia.

Naruto se frotaba la cara con desesperación, hubiera sido más duro de no estar ahí Sasuke, con su primo Shisui, que le ayudaban a tomar las decisiones correctas.

Tras siete candidatos más, que no cumplían con el perfil que se les pedía, Naruto estaba ya derrotado, pero una de sus virtudes era que nunca se rendía, y que se esforzaría en encontrar un buen editor.

Entrevistó a unos quince más, y seguía sin encontrar a su candidato ideal.

–¿Cuántos quedan? –preguntó Naruto.

–Sólo quedan dos –dijo Shisui.

–Espero que uno de ellos dos sea el adecuado...

.

En la otra parte de la ciudad, una chica de pelo negro y brillante, corría apresuradamente, buscando un taxi. Había encontrado el trabajo perfecto, pero estaba al otro lado de la ciudad, y se le había hecho demasiado tarde, corría como alma que lleva el diablo, tropezando con alguien, y manchándose su impoluta blusa blanca de café, que encima estaba hirviendo; no le daba tiempo a llegar.

Podría haberse rendido, pero decidió intentarlo de todos modos. Estaba hecha un desastre, el maquillaje tan ligero que tenía, se le había estropeado de sudar por correr tanto, un tacón se le había roto, estaba despeinada y su blusa... hecha un desastre.

Preguntó a una mujer en qué oficina se estaban realizando las entrevistas, y antes de que pudiera contestarle del todo, hizo caso al dedo que señalaba el ascensor y a la voz que decía "piso número veinte".

Entró apresuradamente a la oficina en donde se encontraba uno de los mejores escritores del país, Naruto Namikaze, estaba temblando de nervios como un flan.

–¡Siento llegar tarde! –dijo ella, tropezando al entrar. Cayó al suelo, y se levantó lo más rápido posible.

–Vaya, ¡guau! ¿estás bien? –preguntó Shisui, sorprendido.

–¡S-Sí!

Naruto le dio un repaso de pies a cabeza, esa chica que acababa de entrar, era el desastre personificado, su pecho no paraba de bajar y subir, buscando aire, estaba desproporcionada en altura por el tacón roto, y la camisa que llevaba era mitad marrón y mitad blanca.

–Así que... tú eres Hinata Hyūga, ¿cierto? –se apresuró a preguntar Sasuke.

–¡E-Eso es!

–Ya... –Sasuke era un maniático de la limpieza, cosa que hiciera que Hinata perdiera puntos para sustituirle.

–Bien, Hyūga-san... por lo que veo en su currículum, en sus otras empresas han estado muy contentos con usted, las cartas de referencia que nos ha enviado, son muy satisfactorias –se notaba que Naruto era escritor, utilizaba un lenguaje bastante refinado –¿por qué quiere el puesto?

–B-Bueno, me gusta la literatura, así que al mejor trabajo que puedo aspirar es al de editora, sé que pondré empeño y esfuerzo en mi trabajo.

–Pero, ¿vas a venir a trabajar siempre así? –apuntó, mordazmente, Shisui. A Hinata se le subieron los colores a la cara.

–Y-Yo...

Shisui echó a reír.

–Era una broma, Hinata-chan –dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Rompiendo con el buen ambiente, Naruto se levantó.

–Lo siento, pero no creo que puedas acceder al puesto... –intervino Sasuke.

Pero él no sabía que Hinata no se rendiría sin pelear.

–¡Por favor! Deme una oportunidad, éste es mi trabajo de ensueño... ¡Trabajar junto a mi escritor favorito es lo que siempre he deseado! –dijo con una enorme convicción, acto seguido, se sonrojó y se tapó la boca, arrepintiéndose de lo que haba dicho.

Naruto, que seguía de pie, se acercó a Hinata. Pudo observar la determinación en su mirada.

Extendió la mano.

–Enhorabuena, Hyūga-san, a partir de ahora, serás mi nueva editora –Naruto le regaló una de sus flamantes sonrisas, mientras esperaba que ella le respondiera el gesto.

Hinata estaba que no cabía de su sorpresa... ¿¡en serio le habían aceptado!?

Respondió al gesto del escritor muy entusiasmada.

–¡Muchísimas gracias, señor Namikaze! ¡No se arrepentirá se lo prometo! –respondió mientras estrechaba, emocionada, de manera brusca la mano de su nuevo jefe.

Mientras cogía sus cosas, y salía corriendo no para de gritar _"Muchas gracias"_ lo más emocionada que podía.

Mientras que ella salía, los tres hombres deliberaban si la decisión era correcta.

–¿Estás seguro, Naruto?

Naruto iba a responder, cuando escuchó a su nueva editora.

–¡Bien! ¡Lo he conseguido, lo he conseguido!

Eso le sacó una sonrisa, qué persona tan rara...

–Por supuesto –respondió con una sonrisa, mientras miraba a la puerta por donde había salido su nueva editora.

* * *

 _ **Continuará :D**_


	2. Conociéndote

**_¡Segundo capítulo! Y ya sí que sí, no podré actualizar hasta Febrero... (esperemos que los exámenes se me den bien y no tenga que llorar en una esquina) Pues bueno, espero que la historia haya estado gustando._**

 ** _Me he dado cuenta de que el Fanfic de Naruto, está un poco muerto, ¿no? Antes estaba más activo (qué roooooollo)_**

 ** _Bueno pues os dejo con la lectura, espero que os guste ;)_**

* * *

Estaba enormemente emocionado por el libro que había escrito, era su mejor obra hasta la fecha.

Había conseguido que ese toque frío de Kurama se derritiese en ese último libro, quería mostrar su humanidad e interior, y lo había conseguido.

Pero había otra cosa por la que estaba emocionado; el libro nuevo que iba a salir de Hamaru Ōtsuka, quien en ese momento, estaba escribiendo una historia sobre un joven que consigue hacer su mayor sueño realidad, y las dificultades por las que pasa para conseguirlo. No era el típico dramón en el que el protagonista es un "chico malo" que no tiene sentimientos, todo lo contrario, el joven de la historia es alguien muy dulce, y el siguiente libro que iba a salir, se vería si estaba un paso más de su sueño, o caería en algún tipo de abismo.

Naruto se había posicionado en la lista de escritores más talentosos de su país, ocupando el puesto número dos. Hamaru Ōtsuka siempre le había superado, pero eso nunca le había molestado, era un gran admirador de ese escritor, y ardía en deseos de saber quién era, pues él fue la inspiración para que escribiese, su carrera había empezado inspirándose con los relatos cortos de Ōtsuka, y eso hizo que entre relato y relato, creara su primera historia, un libro infantil llamado "Chīsana sutāretto" _(Mi pequeña estrellita)_ donde una pequeña estrella se iba de vacaciones.

Esta obra era un reflejo de su solitaria infancia, pues sus madre murió al darle a luz, y su padre se volvió mentalmente inestable debido a la pérdida.

La otra parte de su vocación como escritor le vino de su padrino, el grandísimo escritor de novelas eróticas, Jiraiya. A Naruto no le interesaban las novelas de su padrino, sólo le gustaba la primera que había escrito, y de dónde salía su pintoresco nombre "Dokonjō Ninden" _(La Historia de un Shinobi Absolutamente Audaz)_

De esa novela, basó a su personaje Kyūbi, una persona que jamás se vencía ante las adversidades, y se convertía en el mejor detective, pero decidió darle una personalidad basada en su mejor amigo, Sasuke, pues ambos eran "los padres" del detective.

Dar el verdadero nombre de su personaje, era un paso que estaba emocionado de dar, ese era su punto fuerte de ser escritor, conseguía sorprender a todo el mundo de la manera más inesperada posible.

Lo que no sabía era si su nueva editora, daría el visto bueno... tenía miedo por lo que ella había dicho:

– _¡Por favor! Deme una oportunidad, éste es mi trabajo de ensueño... ¡Trabajar junto a mi escritor favorito es lo que siempre he deseado!_

Tenía miedo por si admiraba ciegamente todos sus trabajos y era incapaz de darle una opinión objetiva como editora... si lo hacía como fan, estaba perdido, y tendría que despedirla.

Y ahí estaba él, en su casa esperando porque Hinata Hyūga, apareciese.

¿Dónde se había metido?

.

Pasaron dos horas, y por fin sonó el timbre. Había aprovechado para poder limpiar un poco su apartamento, porque ese sitio estaba hecho un maldito desastre.

Abrió la puerta y ahí estaba ella.

Hinata Hyūga, sin tacones rotos, sin maquillaje corrido, sin camisa hecha un desastre y su pelo recogido en un perfecto moño, y con una sonrisa emocionada.

Iba a realizar su primer trabajo como editora.

Le invitó a pasar, y empezaron a revisar el manuscrito juntos. Le había pasado una copia que ella se había leído en un día. El taco de folios estaba lleno de anotaciones que había hecho.

–Namikaze-san, creo que no debería revelar esta personalidad de Kyūbi, pienso que es demasiado pronto para hacer eso.

–¿¡Ehhh!?– dijo en un reproche infantil– pero...

–Tiene que pensar en la historia siguiente, si se ve así...

–Hmmm... supongo que tienes razón.

–Quizás podría hacerlo... pero en una dosis más pequeña... quizás evocando algún recuerdo o...

En ese momento, a Naruto se le disiparon los miedos. Puede que a Hinata le gustaran sus libros, aunque de hecho no había hablado demasiado con ella, pero sabía mantenerse en su lado estrictamente profesional. Esto le daba dolor de cabeza, es decir, no había podido conocer a Hinata más en profundidad.

Sólo conocía los siguientes datos:

– **Dato número uno** **:** su nombre es Hinata Hyūga.

– **Dato número dos** **:** es una persona con la que es fácil, en extremo, trabajar.

– **Dato número tres** **:** si le haces una broma, se sonroja de manera que a veces piensa que tiene fiebre.

– **Dato número cuatro, y último** **:** lee tantos libros como tazones de ramen se puede llegar a comer él.

Así era ella, un misterio para él, y eso hacía que de vez en cuando, le costara confiar en ella. Es decir, llevaba dos semanas contratada, pero aún no había tenido trabajos para ella y no había hecho nada por conocerla.

Se sintió un poco mal por ello...

–Entonces... ¿qué crees que deba hacer?

–Bueno... el giro inesperado en el que su amigo le traiciona, está muy logrado. Esa parte se puede aprovechar, quizás en ese momento Kyūbi debería mostrar un poco de debilidad, por la pérdida de la confianza, y luego volver a su máscara de frialdad. Dígame, ¿cuánto tiempo piensa alargar la historia de Kyūbi?

Naruto lo había meditado mucho, el trabajo que había hecho con Kyūbi era muy bueno, y sentía que su historia estaba en pleno apogeo... ¿qué quedaría? Seguir investigando, un par de libros con una serie de juegos mentales realizados por todos los enemigos, y después...

–Quizás en dos o tres libros más... quiero que el final sea... es decir, que no sea ni demasiado dulce, pero tampoco trágico. Quizás algo... agridulce.

–B-Bien, pues pongámonos manos a la obra.

.

Estuvieron trabajando en el manuscrito todo el día, y ni si quiera habían terminado. La fecha de entrega era dentro de dos semanas, gracias a Sasuke se pudo atrasar un par de días más, porque Naruto siempre dejaba todo para último momento, no tenía remedio...

Cuando se dio cuenta era de noche, y su estómago gruñía de hambre.

Pero no era el único.

El gruñidito del estómago de Hinata sonó como respuesta al suyo, y eso le hizo gracia. Soltó una risita, haciendo que ella se sonrojara.

–Parece que tienes hambre... ¿por qué no vamos a cenar?

Ella apretó la orilla de su blusa.

–N-No me he traído la cartera...

–No te preocupes, ésta vez invito yo. A la siguiente, cuando mi libro sea un éxito en ventas, me lo recompensarás con una cena, ¿qué te parece?

Fueron a un pequeño local llamado "Ichiraku Ramen" en donde Naruto fue muy bien recibido. Ambos pidieron un miso ramen que hizo que el frío de la noche se quedara reducido a una agradable sensación hogareña, especialidad del restaurante.

–Bueno, Hinata– Naruto había empezado a llamarle por su nombre, para poder tener una relación más cercana– Cuéntame algo de ti.

–¿D-De mí? ¿Qué quiere que le cuente de mí, señor Namikaze?

–No sé... dónde vives, cuántos años tienes, si tienes hermanos... –empezó a enumerar Naruto.

–Pero eso lo puede mirar en mi currículum.

–¡Pero un currículum es muy frío-ttebayo!–en cuanto soltó esta muletilla tan peculiar, Naruto se tapó la boca y empezó a sonrojarse de tal manera, que sorprendió a Hinata –Q-Quiero decir... yo... –carraspeó para quitarse el nerviosismo, pero no había podido evitarlo.

–Señor Namikaze, ¿está bien? –Hinata observaba al escrito algo preocupada.

–Y-Yo... E-Es que yo... L-Lo siento –dirigió su mirada hacia abajo, escondiendo la mirada tras el flequillo.

–Está bien, le diré todo lo que quiera saber –tras escuchar aquello, Naruto miró hacia Hinata sorprendido, pero todavía cohibido –Tengo veinticuatro años, vivo en la otra punta de la ciudad, tengo una hermana pequeña y un hermano mayor, ¿le parece suficiente información? –dijo con un tono de diversión.

–¡S-Sí! –respondió como un niño pequeño –Eso de tener hermanos debe ser genial...

–¿Sus padres no querían tener más hijos?

Tras esa pregunta, el semblante de emoción de Naruto, pasó a ser un semblante sombrío y triste.

–Algo así...

La verdad es que la vida de Naruto había sido muy difícil, pero más difícil había sido ocultarlo de la prensa. Sasuke tuvo que sobornar a media ciudad para que mantuviera la boca cerrada, siempre a espaldas de Naruto, obviamente, y su empresa amenazó a varios periódicos con absorberlos y dejar a los jefazos en la calle.

Los Uchiha era una familia que no se debía tener de enemigo.

–¿Y usted? ¿Cómo se siente al ser un escritor famoso y soltero cotizado? –Hinata no le miró a la cara al hacerle esa pregunta, estaba demasiado ocupada jugando con los fideos.

–¿Yo? ¿Soltero cotizado? –Naruto soltó una risa avergonzada –Para nada, yo soy escritor. Podría ser el mejor de no ser por Hamaru Ōtsuka.

–¿Y eso no le da rabia?

–¡Para nada! Eso me anima a seguir trabajando y siendo mejor cada vez. Hamaru Ōtsuka es una de mis grandes inspiraciones, y una de las razones por las que empecé a escribir, creo que hasta me he enamorado platónicamente a través de su escritura.

–¿Y si... Hamaru Ōtsuka se le declarara alguna vez?

–¡Me lanzaría a sus brazos! –expresó de manera cómica, mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo, haciendo que Hinata riese un poco.

–Realmente, usted le admira mucho, ¿cierto? –preguntó.

–Como para no. Estoy deseando que salga el siguiente libro, pero deseo más que se dé a conocer al público, para poder agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho por mí, como escritor –empezó a reír, llevándose una mano a la nuca en el proceso –Soy demasiado intenso, ¿verdad? Lo siento, es que cuando hablo de algo que me gusta, me suelo emocionar con facilidad.

Hinata negó con una sonrisa en la cara.

–No se preocupe, no me molesta en absoluto.

Ambos se miraron con una sonrisa de complicidad.

–Por cierto, creo que te haré caso en el consejo que me has dado... ¿Sabes? Tenía miedo de que no fueses objetiva. Como dijiste que era tu escritor favorito...

A Hinata se le subieron los colores, creía que no iba a recordar eso.

–B-Bueno, yo... Es decir, yo quiero hacer mi trabajo bien.

–Así que... ¿soy tu escritor favorito? –Naruto sonreía de manera traviesa.

–C-Claro que sí –A ella le daba demasiada vergüenza decirlo en alto.

–Vaya, pues muchas gracias. Espero que sigamos trabajando juntos... y llegar a ser grandes amigos algún día –la voz aterciopelada de Naruto le dio una alegría inmensa, haciendo que su pecho se calentara.

Es decir, ¡era Naruto Namikaze! Un gran escritor. Cuando entró a trabajar con él, su mayor miedo era que fuese un arrogante, que la menospreciara, y que su imagen idealizada de ídolo, se estrellara contra el suelo.

Tampoco es que fuera el ser tan brillante que se había imaginado, pero era mucho más amable de lo que pensaba, era gracioso, torpe, algo infantil... muy vago... pero estaba rodeado de buena gente, y era muy cariñoso.

–A mí también me gustaría.

La conversación se vio interrumpida por la música de un teléfono móvil. El del escritor.

–¿Sí? ¡Oh, Sakura-chan! Sí, bueno, he de hacerle unas correcciones al libro, pero estoy libre mañana... ¿por qué? –la cara de Naruto cambió a una de sorpresa total –¿¡En serio!? ¿¡Ya!? Pero... los exámenes... de acueeeerdo, tú eres la experta Sakura-chan, yo te acompaño. Sí, nos veremos. Por supuesto que lo haré... ven a mi casa algún día –de repente, su cara empalideció –¡Lo juro! ¡No me quedaré dormido! A-Adiós... –Colgó y miró a su editora, quien le pedía explicaciones a través de su reacción.

–¿Pasa algo?

–¡Ah! Es mi amiga, Sakura-chan. ¿Te acuerdas del amargado que te entrevistó? Pues ella es su mujer, y están planeando tener un hijo... ¡y yo voy a ser el padrino! –dijo con la alegría infantil que le caracterizaba –así que mañana le acompañaré a la clínica para poder hacerse unas pruebas, porque Sasuke no puede.

–Eso es genial, señor Namikaze... seguro que va a ser un padrino excelente.

–¡Por supuesto! Le enseñaré todas las clases de ramen que hay.

Hinata rió, ligeramente, haciendo que su jefe riera con ella.

.

Ya se había hecho demasiado tarde, tanto, que las estaciones de trenes estaban cerradas, y las de autobuses estaban desiertas.

–Hmmm –Hinata puso una cara de preocupación al mirar su reloj.

–¿Se te ha hecho tarde?

Ella asintió.

–Ahora no podré volver a casa.

–¿Por qué no te quedas en mi piso esta noche? Tengo una habitación de invitados, es la antigua de Sasuke, y la tengo muerta de risa.

A Hinata le sorprendió esta proposición. Sabía que Naruto no lo decía con segundas intenciones, pero... aún así...

–N-No quiero ser una molestia...

–Serías una molestia si rechazaras mi invitación. No te preocupes, yo te dejo ropa para que puedas dormir.

.

A la mañana siguiente, Sakura se presentó en el piso del rubio más temprano de lo usual, por si se le hacía tarde.

Cuando entró, lo que vio le dejó muy sorprendida, y algo furiosa.

¿Qué hacía Naruto Namikaze durmiendo en el sofá con una chica?

* * *

 _ **¡Continuará!**_

 _ **Y ahora... ¡Hora de reviews llegó, coge a tus amigos y vámonos, con Jake el perro y Finn el humano! Lo pasaremos guay, hora de revieewwwws (Vale, ya está)**_

 _ **Hinakey91sm : Son dobe y teme, van en packs como los yogures. Es porque Sasuke sabe que Naruto es un desastre, y sin él... su carrera se iría a pique :'D ¡Gracias por leer y comentar! Me alegro de que te haya gustado :D**_

 _ **cinlayj2 : ¡Gracias! Me alegro de que te guste :)**_

 _ **Akime Maxwell : Aquí está la continuación, espero que te guste :)**_

 _ **MadeNaruHina26 : ¿A cuál se parece? :O Saqué la idea de un yaoi... así que... no sé D: Bueno, bueno, el final de "A mi estilo" está en proceso, pero... ¡es que no sé cómo acabarlo! D: te prometo que será lo próximo que actualice, lo prometoooo :)**_

 _ **NaruHina The Last : ¡Gracias! Aquí la tienes, espero que te guste :D**_

 _ **Bueno, pues hasta Febrero... os echaré de menos T_T**_


	3. Día de dudas

_**Este capítulo ha sido más corto, pero porque quiero dejaros esa sensación de corto pero intenso :) No os preocupéis que el siguiente será más laaaaargo. En fin, espero que os guste! :D**_

 _ **¡** **Disfrutad de la lectura! :D**_

* * *

Se sentía en una nube; flotaba por el cielo mientras que un olor a fresa le envolvía, haciendo que aquel fuese el mejor de los sueños. Además, su cabeza reposaba en algo que era, en demasía, blando y cómodo.

Estaba en el cielo.

Hasta que un enorme estruendo le hizo cortar con aquel mundo y volver a la realidad.

–¡Naruto! –la voz que dio ese grito, la conocía demasiado bien.

Dio un respingo, aún medio dormido, con la comisura de la boca llena de saliva, el pelo despeinado y los ojos pegajosos por las legañas.

–¿Sakura-chan? –preguntó con voz pastosa.

–¡Sabía que te ibas a quedar dormido! ¿Pero por estar con una chica? –Sakura estaba en cólera con Naruto, menos mal que había ido más pronto para llegar al médico a tiempo.

–¿Una chica? –Naruto, aún tumbado, tocó el lugar donde se apoyaba su cabeza. Decidió levantarse, viendo las piernas y los muslos de alguien, que era lo que había utilizado de almohada. Y ahí vio a Hinata Hyūga, durmiendo plácidamente, sin abrir los ojos aun habiendo semejante escándalo. Y pronto cayó en la cuenta del error en el que su mejor amiga había caído –¡S-Sakura-chan! ¡No es lo que piensas te lo juro-ttebayo! –En cuanto dijo ese tic verbal, se tapó la boca en seguida, colorándose al momento.

Ella no le dio importancia al gesto de su amigo, sólo quería matarle en esos momentos.

–¿Ah, no?

–¡No!

–¡No me mientas!

–¡No miento!

Sakura alcanzó a Naruto en dos zancadas, cogiéndole de la solapa de la camiseta de manga corta que había utilizado para dormir, mientras le zarandeaba con furia, diciendo miles de cosas en un corto tiempo, con una velocidad que denotaba su enfado.

–¡Esto es increíble! Para una cosa que te pido que es importante, tú coges y el día de antes te lías con una desconocida, y encima la dejas durmiendo en el sofá, eres de lo que no hay. Si llego a ser madre... ¡Ese comportamiento tuyo va a cambiar! ¡Nunca has sido un mujeriego y no vas a empezar ahora! ¡Ni hablar! ¡Ni se te ocurra! ¡Te voy a matar! –Naruto estaba demasiado mareado como para poder explicarle nada.

–¡S-Señor Namikaze! –gritó alguien, haciendo que Sakura se detuviera y mirara a la recién Bella Durmiente despierta, con miedo y sorpresa.

.

Sakura no paraba de reírse avergonzada, ¿cómo había podido ser tan tonta? Estaba claro que era Naruto, jamás haría algo como eso.

–Así que... ¿revisando los capítulos del libro? –dijo llevándose una mano detrás de la nuca.

–¿Por qué le crees a ella y a mí no? –preguntó Naruto ofendido.

–Perdóname, Naruto. Creo que ha sido el estrés –dijo mientras volvía a reírse avergonzada.

–Ya te vale, Sakura-chan. No entiendo cómo te cuesta creerte la historia que te he contado: Revisamos el libro, nos fuimos a cenar, a ella no le daba tiempo volver a casa y nos quedamos dormidos revisando el libro, de nuevo –dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y adoptaba una pose de padre que regañaba a su hija.

Sakura resopló, como si fuese una hija adolescente rebelde que recibe un sermón.

Esto hizo que a Hinata se le saliera una risita, que ambos amigos pudieron captar.

–Por cierto, creo que no me he presentado: soy Sakura Uchiha, es un placer.

–¡Ah, la amiga del señor Namikaze! Es un placer, me llamo Hinata Hyūga.

Ambas se dieron un apretón de manos delicado, mientras sonreían, cordialmente.

–Así que eres la que sustituye a Sasuke-kun en su trabajo, ¿eh? Siento las molestias que da este vago.

Hinata negó con una sonrisa.

–El Señor Namikaze es una persona que se esfuerza mucho, aunque le cueste concentrarse, creo que trabaja muy bien, y estoy segura de que aprenderé mucho con él –dijo mientras mostraba una sonrisa que dejaba a Sakura embelesada –Bueno, creo que debo volver a mi casa, estoy deseando poder darme una ducha –se volvió a Naruto y le hizo una reverencia –Muchas gracias por dejar que me quede esta noche aquí, señor Namikaze, me llevaré los manuscritos para volver a repasarlos una vez más –dijo mientras recogía el desastre de folios que tenía en su mesa.

–De acuerdo, Hinata, pero no te sobre esfuerces. Descansa un poco.

–No se preocupe. Adiós, señor Namikaze, señorita Uchiha –y tras despedirse, abandonó el apartamento.

Naruto miró la puerta con una sonrisilla, hasta que sentía una presión en la nuca que le hizo girar la cara donde su amiga le miraba con una sonrisa picarona.

–Es guapa –dijo ella.

–¡Ah, déjalo ya! –respondió mientras se levantaba –Me ducho y nos vamos en quince minutos.

.

Estaba muy nerviosa. Hoy era el día, era el día de saber si estaba embarazada. No quería hacerse una prueba de embarazo porque prefería hacerlo por clínica, que además, regentaba su maestra en medicina, por lo que allí, la ayudante Shizune la conocía y le ayudaría en lo que hiciera falta.

No paraba de apretar y enrollar un folleto que había cogido de recepción, estaba asustada... ¿Y si no podía tener hijos? ¿Y si su sueño de ser madre no se cumplía? Estaba nerviosa, y sobre todo, no quería defraudar a Sasuke, que quería esto tanto como ella.

De repente, vio una mano sobre la suya, y sintió un ligero apretón. Miró a Naruto, quien la miraba con esa mirada que decía "no te preocupes, estoy aquí", a veces era demasiado estricta y bruta con Naruto, pero lo hacía porque le quería como a su hermano pequeño, y por eso se comportaba de esa manera. Él lo había pasado mal, había sido una persona muy solitaria que apenas conoció el amor fraternal, y ella estaba dispuesta a dárselo.

Aunque su manera de quererle fuese bruta, era pura y sincera.

–Sakura Uchiha –escucharon.

Ambos se levantaron para entrar a la sala.

.

Llegó a su pequeño apartamento. Estaba demasiado cansada como para poder leer algo, seguro que las letras se le mezclaban, lo notaba porque tenía la vista cansada.

Se tumbó en el sofá, con su portátil, recibiendo diferentes mensajes.

Uno de ellos era de su mejor amiga, Ino Yamanaka, donde le felicitaba por su nuevo trabajo y que esperaba que se pasase por el restaurante de su amigo Chōji, para poder celebrarlo.

Ahora lo que debía hacer era revisar el borrador del libro del señor Namikaze.

En verdad, estaba contenta de trabajar con él; a pesar de ser algo infantil y un poco, bueno, bastante vago... pero en cuanto se pusieron a editar el libro, su actitud cambió a la de un trabajador eficiente, lo cual le dejó sorprendida.

Además que estaba deseando leer lo que le deparaba al detective Kyūbi, no podía esperar a ver qué pasaba. Hinata siempre se pasaba las horas leyendo las novelas de Naruto, le encantaba cómo escribía, cómo describía los diferentes escenarios, que hacía que te introdujeras de lleno en la historia, la profundidad que habían adquirido los personajes, las diferentes tetras y artimañas que se desarrollaban a lo largo del tiempo, y las soluciones tan complejas que éstas tenían... de verdad que Naruto era un escritor asombroso, no comprendía cómo adquiría esa destreza.

De hecho, tenía un enamoramiento secreto con aquel detective, y eso era por lo bien hecho que estaba el personaje.

De pronto, su ordenador hizo un sonido que alertó a Hinata. Tenía un correo nuevo.

Un correo de él...

.

Ese día en la oficina, se estaba complicando todo. Sasuke no daba a basto con tantas tareas, pero estaba contento y satisfecho, era el puesto que quería desde siempre y un mal día no le iba a echar para atrás.

Una vez terminada su jornada laboral, su abuelo le llamó al despacho.

Entró a una enorme habitación, de decoración ostentosa, donde predominaban las figuras de águilas con las alas abiertas, demostrando poder y elegancia.

Su abuelo, Madara Uchiha estaba hablando por teléfono, supuso que hablaba con un cliente importante porque en ese momento estaba utilizando su tono de cordialidad, frío y distante, pero sin que el receptor pudiese notarlo; así era él, astuto como un zorro.

En cuanto colgó, invitó a su nieto a sentarse, ya que llevaba mucho tiempo sin verle, y además, el día en la oficina había sido totalmente una caos y por eso, no pudo ver a su nieto.

–Bueno hijo, ¿cómo te adaptas en la oficina? –preguntó Madara con un tono mucho más relajado.

–Hmp, sobreviviré –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Madara sonrió de la misma manera.

–Hmp, era de esperarse, al fin y al cabo, eres mi nieto. Por cierto, ¿cómo está tu mujer?

–Hoy es el día, abuelo. Hoy es el día...

.

De la puerta de la clínica, se veía cómo Naruto salía rodeando con un brazo a Sakura, mientras se tapaba la cara con las manos, sus hombros temblaban ligeramente y a duras penas podía caminar.

Naruto hizo más fuerte su agarre.

* * *

 _ **¿Os han quedado dudas? ¿Quién ha escrito a Hinata? ¿Qué le pasa a Sakura? ¿Cómo se adaptará Sasuke a su nuevo trabajo? ¿Por qué Naruto se tapa la boca cada vez que dice -ttebayo?**_

 _ **Sólo digo una cosa:**_

 _ **SE VIENE EL DRAMAAAAA**_

 _ **Nah, es broma, no soy buena para el drama. Pero sólo os toca esperar y leer para saberlo :D**_

 _ **Ahora escribiré las bonitas respuestas a vuestros bonitos reviews :)**_

 ** _NaruHina The Last : ¡Gracias! Espero que este te haya gustado :)_**

 ** _Hinakey91sm : ¡Aquí está el tercero! Espero que te haya gustado aunque haya sido corto :) Estudié mucho, suspendí, tengo que estudiar todo el verano, quiero llorar. Pero aquí ando, escribiendo, y no, de hecho Hinata va a ser una persona muuuuy pulcra :3 (No es por hacerte spam, pero si quieres ver otras historias que tengo por ahí escritas, te invito a leerlas :3)_**

 ** _Akime Maxwell : Me alegro que te guste :) Pues ahí ves el porqué... ¡Nada pasó! D: Pero tranquilidad, que las dosis de NH van a ser... demasiadas._**

 ** _cinlayj2 : A mí también me gustan los celos, pero no planeo poner a nadie de enemiga, de momento... y si pongo a alguna de enemiga, ni Karin ni Shion van a ser quienes lo hagan, me sacaré alguna extra de Naruto por ahí... SI ESO. Pero tú tranqui, que vas a ver a un Sasuke MUY tierno :)_**

 ** _michelhina : ¡Ahhh! Mi escrito favorito está muerto así que... no puedo vivirlo ya :( JAJAJA me alegro de que te haya gustado :)_**

 ** _Ememoho : ¡Muchas gracias! :D Siempre es agradable ver el comentario de alguien a quien lees :D Pues qué pena, me gustaría que se activara un poco el público de este fanfic :( jolín, pues nada. Yo seguiré escribiendo muajajaja ¿qué pasará con esos dos? Quién sabe... ;)_**

 ** _MadeNaruHina26 : Me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado la historia, y sí, ya sé qué historia dices. He de confesarte que leí un par de capítulos pero no la continué, porque perdí el hilo y siempre me da mucha pereza leer algo que tiene tantos caps estando sin terminar, así no me quedo con las ganas por si no se acaba xD No me has ofendido para nada, espero no haberte dado una idea equivocada de que me haya copiado, de hecho, esto de las editoriales lo saqué de Junjou Romántica, así que xDDD y como siempre hago un Naruto feliz, esta vez decidí darle un poco de drama a su pasado. Pero para nada me he sentido ofendida ni nada, es genial que podamos compartir ideas y espero que sigas leyendo :D_**

 ** _Pues las cosas en Agente 012612 están calentitas, así que... creo que me iré a terminar "A mi estilo" y a ponerme a escribir ese fic. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar :D_**

 ** _Mar-Chan21 : Tranqui, toma este cap de consuelo que he hecho mientras termino un trabajo que me consume tanto tiempo D: (por eso es tan corto el cap, pero tú shhhh) Siento que la escena del sillón no haya sido como se esperaba, pero TRANQUILIDAD, tendréis dosis y dosis de NH tantas que acabaréis hartos. Y veremos también más SasuSaku, trataré de equilibrar un poco la balanza :3 (Naruto sería un padrino genial, aprendió del maestro de los padrinos) Espero que este cap te haya gustado :)_**

 _ **¡Gracias por leer y comentar! Después de este ratito de libertad, me vuelvo a mis trabajos de universitaria sin vida encerrada haciendo trabajos :D**_

 ** _Lo siguiente que actualice será "A mi estilo" :D_**


	4. Los obstáculos en el camino

_**¡No me he podido resistir! Lo siento, pero es que esta historia me tiene atrapada. Pero quiero que sepáis que "A mi estilo" está en proceso de escribirse, pero el capítulo va a ser muy largo, y os juro que os va a encantar :)))))))**_

 _ **Bueno, lo primero de todo, cualquier información médica, la he sacado de Internet, así que si hay algún error... lo siento. En fin, espero que os guste este capítulo :)))) Y nada, que no volveré en un tiempo, que voy a sumergirme en el maravilloso mundo de la Educación, osea que me han puesto trabajos como para aburrirme hasta el año 2032.**_

 _ **¡POR CIERTO! Me he hecho Wattpad, por si preferís leer las historias por ahí. Es Aguualuna, porque Agualuna estaba cogido... así que si veis por ahí a una Aguualuna, que soy yo jejeje :) (Ya me he encontrado a gente de aquí por Wattpad)**_

 _ **¡Disfrutad de la lectura!**_

* * *

Joder… la vida no paraba de ponerle obstáculos. Que fuera él el jodido, no le importaba tanto… pero ¿castigar a Sakura de esa manera? Ahora, ella estaba en sus brazos, deshecha en llanto y él no podía hacer nada por aliviar su dolor... y sin pensar en cómo lo iba a tomar Sasuke…

.

– _Sakura Uchiha._

 _Ambos se levantaron y entraron dentro de la consulta del médico. Aquel día, sabrían si Sakura o Sasuke tendrían algún problema para poder tener un hijo, una medida preventiva que había sugerido este último, sólo por su manía de tenerlo todo bajo control._

 _La doctora que los recibió les pidió que se sentaran mientras ella revisaba los resultados de las pruebas que se les había realizado semanas atrás, ya habían preparado todo incluso antes de habérselo contado a Naruto._

– _Bien, señorita Uchiha, según los resultados de las pruebas… su útero puede ser una zona hostil. Esto se debe a que su útero no crea las condiciones adecuadas para que un espermatozoide pueda vivir._

– _Me está intentando decir… ¿Qué no puedo tener hijos? –preguntó Sakura con la voz entrecortada, ya que la noticia le había cogido por sorpresa. Es decir, ella era una mujer joven, por tanto no lo entendía._

– _La concepción es aún posible… podemos realizar varios tratamientos, aunque serán algo costosos._

– _El dinero no importa, doctora –interrumpió Naruto –lo que importa es que ella pueda recibir esos tratamientos._

 _La doctora miró a la joven pareja._

– _De momento, trataremos de probar cuando usted esté en sus periodos de ovulación, pues la mucosidad y el ácido que crea el útero se reduce, y existen diferentes posibilidades. En caso de no poder conseguirlo en los próximos tres meses, me temo que tendremos que recurrir a la inseminación artificial, y si no, a una medida un poco más efectiva, que sería la fecundación in vitro._

– _Entiendo… –dijo Sakura con ánimos bajos._

– _No se preocupe, señorita Uchiha. No es la primera mujer a la que le pasa. Existen casos de mujeres con su mismo caso, que han podido tener hijos, así que no se preocupe, ¿de acuerdo?_

– _Sí… muchas gracias doctora._

 _Ambos se levantaron, y Naruto rodeó los hombros de Sakura con su largo brazo, para poder apoyarla. Él deseaba que Sakura sonriera siempre, porque tenía la sonrisa más bonita del mundo, porque él era feliz si ella lo era, y ella… era la única persona en este mundo que puede feliz al amargado de Sasuke._

 _Ellos querían ser padres, lo deseaban con todo su corazón… y aún así…_

.

–No te preocupes, Sakura-chan. La doctora dijo que aún hay posibilidades… no te vengas abajo, por favor –dijo él, mientras abrazaba a su amiga.

–Naruto… tengo miedo… ¿y si no puedo tener hijos nunca? Ser madre es uno de mis grandes sueños, siempre he querido tener un hijo propio… ¿y si no puedo? Y encima Sasuke… va a estar destrozado… –dijo ella mientras se aferraba más y más a la camiseta de su amigo.

–Mira, ¿por qué no nos preparamos un té y nos relajamos un poco? Por favor, Sakura-chan, no te des por vencido aún. Todavía existen varias opciones, y no creo que la vida sea tan injusta como para no poder darte el regalo de ser madre.

–Pero a lo mejor no podríamos costearnos todas las opciones… entre lo que pago por la carrera y la casa y… todo se viene encima.

–Los tratamientos los pienso pagar yo con lo que gane de los libros –declaró Naruto. Al decir esto, Sakura miró hacia los ojos de su amigo, sorprendida.

–Naruto… ¿tú…?

–Sí, Sakura-chan. Yo haría lo que fuera por vosotros dos. Sois mi familia.

–No, no puedo pedirte eso. Ese dinero es tuyo, para ti.

–Sí, y me lo gasto en mi futuro ahijado, o mi futura ahijada. No deberías dejarme ser padrino… ¿sabes lo mucho que voy a consentir a ese enano?

Sakura soltó una pequeña risa.

–Naruto, muchas gracias. Eres el mejor amigo que una chica podría pedir.

Naruto sonrió ante esto, y los dos se dieron un gran abrazo.

.

El timbre sonaba con insistencia, y los golpes en la puerta no cesaban. Un somnoliento rubio estaba caminando a trompicones hacia la fuente del jaleo… serían las cinco de la tarde, pero no había podido pegar ojo en toda la noche, pensando en la situación de sus amigos.

–¡Ya voy! ¡Ya voy! –dijo mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

Abrió, y una atropellada Hinata no paraba de hablar. No escuchaba una palabra en claro, sólo ruidos y no comprendía que hacía ella ahí.

–¡Naruto-kun! –gritó de repente –¿Me estás escuchando?

Naruto, todavía dormido, se paso la mano por la cara para poder despejarse.

–Eh…

–¡Tenemos mucho trabajo! ¡Hay que terminar el manuscrito! La editorial ha adelantado la fecha de entrega, y ni si quiera tenemos hecha la mitad.

El rubio se vio sorprendido por eso.

–¿La han adelantado? ¿Para cuándo?

–Para… la semana que viene –dijo ella con miedo a la reacción de él.

–¿¡La semana que viene!? Pero… ¡se creen que soy un robot programado sólo para escribir! Qué pedazos de cab...

No pudo terminar, porque intentó controlarse. Los de la editorial eran cada vez más exigentes con los trabajos que pedían, sólo para poder mantener su alto nivel de ventas, y eso no iba a quedarse así. Iría a la editorial, y hablaría personalmente con el jefe. No podía permitir que se pasaran de listos.

–Venga, Naruto-kun. Vamos a trabajar duro –dijo ella con una sonrisa.

.

La semana de la entrega, había llegado y, por fin, el quinto libro de la saga del detective Kyūbi, saldría a la venta pronto. Justo el mismo día que el de Hamaru Ōtsuka, con su novela _Kamiya_. Y ahora lo entendía todo… querían crear un ambiente de competición que no existía… es decir, Naruto intentaba superar alguna vez a Ōtsuka, pero jamás de manera que pudiese menospreciar a su adversario, jamás podría llevarse mal con ese escritor… jamás.

Y además, él fue quien hizo cola para poder comprar el libro pasado de su rival, y bien orgulloso que estaba. La escritura de Ōtsuka, era ligera y sus libros no eran pesados de leer. Con la descripción de la personalidad de los personajes, era preciso, y nunca adornaba con detalles innecesarios, ni recurría demasiado a los _flashbacks._ Su especialidad, era la sensación plasmada en las palabras, jamás había conocido a algún escritor que pudiera conseguir tal efecto, y el dinamismo que le daba a los personajes, sobre todo, al principal. Aunque, su enfoque a los personajes secundarios, hacían que reforzara la historia.

Sin duda, era una persona difícil de superar, pero él lo conseguiría.

Había revelado la traición del amigo, de la mano derecha del detective al que dio vida, revelando que era su mayor enemigo. Ahora en el siguiente, debía concentrarse en conseguir que exista esa tensión de rivalidad y de nostalgia a la vez, sin duda, algo difícil.

Pero desde que tenía a Hinata, esas nimiedades se habían disminuido. Tenía que admitir, que le encantaba trabajar con ella, se sentía muy cómodo; no frenaba su imaginación, consideraba poco importante lo que opinasen las editoriales y, sobre todo, le ayudaba en lo que podía. Además, era una persona amable, y en las reuniones, parecía que todos estaban encantados con ella.

Y él, el primero.

.

Habían tenido la reunión final antes de poner el libro a la venta, y le mosqueaba un poco que algunos directivos, no tomaran en serio a Hinata como lo hacían con Sasuke. Además, ni si quiera le miraban a la cara, y cada vez que ella se daba la vuelta para explicar algo… ¡le miraban el culo! Y eso era lo más rastrero que se le puede hacer a una mujer… tratarla como si fuese un objeto, cuando ella fue la única de conseguir que se pudieran conseguir todas las condiciones favorables para la editorial… era horrible como era tratada, y eso le revolvió el estómago.

–Naruto-kun, te debo una cena, ¿recuerdas? ¿Por qué no vamos a cenar algo? –preguntó Hinata.

–No tengo hambre –su respuesta fue seca. Acababan de salir hace nada, y estaba demasiado enfadado por el trato que había sufrido Hinata.

–¿Cómo que no tienes hambre? No te creo. Venga, vamos a donde tú quieras –insistió ella, sonriente.

–Ah, señorita Hyūga –se acercó uno de los dirigentes, el señor Kazuo, el que más había estado mirando a Hinata. Un hombre de cincuenta años, mirada filosa, de aspecto algo desagradable, pero impecable, y con unas intenciones que se le veían a la legua.

–Señor Kazuo, buenas noches tenga usted –dijo mientras hacía una reverencia.

–¿Va usted a casa? ¿Por qué no se apunta a una cena? –dijo mientras se acercaba a ella, sin comprender el concepto de espacio personal.

–Lo siento, iba a cenar con el señor Namikaze –dijo visiblemente incómoda y tratando de retroceder.

–Oh, vamos, no me haga ese feo. Yo la trataré muy bien –dijo mientras le acariciaba un mechón del pelo.

Naruto, al ver esto, se puso rojo de furia… le sujeto la muñeca, y le levantó el brazo para inmovilizarle.

–¿Está usted sordo? Ella ha dicho que no.

–¿Qué hace? ¿Está usted loco? ¡Suélteme inmediatamente! –dijo forcejeando con el rubio en vano, pues claramente, Naruto era más joven y más fuerte.

Naruto le soltó bruscamente, y vio cómo el viejo se iba, no sin antes, dirigirle una mirada a Hinata.

No había reparado en su editora, ella estaba algo sorprendida.

–¿Estás bien, Hinata? –preguntó.

–S-Sí… estoy bien. Muchas gracias, Naruto-kun –le dijo mientras hacía una gran reverencia.

–Es el colmo… este comité de la editorial es la cosa más machista que he visto en mi vida… primero te tratan como si fueras tonta, cosa que a Sasuke no le hacían, y encima el viejo ese trata de propasarse contigo –dijo con evidente enfado.

–No te enfades… no es necesario que…

–¡Claro que me enfado! Las mujeres son criaturas fuertes y preciosas, todas ellas. No entiendo porqué se las menosprecia de esta manera, si sois capaces de mil cosas.

Ella sonrió. Su jefe era toda una caja de sorpresas.

–Venga, le invito a una copa… ¿qué le parece?

Él sonrió.

–Claro que sí, me parece una idea genial.

En cuanto estaban saliendo, el móvil de Naruto sonó.

–Espera un momento Hinata –dijo mientras cogía la llamada –¿Diga?

–Señor Namikaze… es su padre. Él ha…

En cuanto lo escuchó, su mente se desconectó. Ni si quiera tenía fuerzas de coger el teléfono, por lo que bajó el brazo, aún en estado de shock, y lo dejó caer.

Ni si quiera escuchaba a Hinata, llamándole…

* * *

 _ **¡Me encanta Narutín! :) Es tan adorable. Por cierto... ¿estáis viendo Boruto? Yo estoy enamorada de Shikadai. Mucho 3**_

 _ **¡En fin! Hora de reviews :D**_

 _ **Akime Maxwell : Pobre Naruto, nadie le cree... porque es un pillín JAJAJA ya sabes lo que le pasa a la pobre :(**_

 _ **Amanely-chan : ¡Muchas gracias! Espero que te haya gustado el cuarto capítulo :D Gracias por leer y comentar :)**_

 _ **NaruHina The Last : Y lo que queda de drama... ¡Espero que te haya gustado! :D**_

 _ **Hinakey91sm : Bueno... tuve problemillas y no pude rendir al 100% pero no pasa nada, siempre están las recuperaciones :D Me alegro mucho que hayas leído otros fics míos, espero que te hayan gustado :D y espero que este capítulo te haya gustado! :) **_

_**MadeNaruHina26 : Se nota que Sakura te gusta, ¿eh? (Nótese la ironía) Yo odio a Sakura, pero solo en la primera parte. Aunque no me gusta que pegue demasiado a mi Narutín, luego es muy amable y se preocupa por él... es que tengo que amarla, me lo pide el cuerpo jajaja. Quise meter a Madara como bueno en esta historia, porque me dio mucha pena cuando vi Shippuden... él, como el resto de los Uchiha, quería el bien común, pero lo hizo de manera errónea, y aquí pues le haré un abuelo bueeeeno :) Hablaban de que era el día en que sabría si iban a ser padres o no, de eso hablaban :) **_

_**PD: Sí que leí un poco, y la historia estaba muy interesante, y admiro que hayas terminado una obra tan larga... mírame a mí, mi fic más largo es de 5 capítulos... triste pero cierto xD Yo todo lo que sea NaruHina me lo leo, soy una maldita viciada, así que tu historia está en mi lista, y me la terminaré (luego pondré una ultra review y ya) En fin, siento no haber actualizado "A mi estilo" está siendo el capítulo más largo, y lo tengo que dejar todo cerrado, y me apetecía publicar algo, así que he actualizado esto. Gracias por pasarte a comentar y por leer :)**_

 _ **Hinaru16241 : Algo de eso hay, algo de eso hay, pero... ¿por qué será? DRAMA IS COMING. Huy, huy... Otsuka es un misterio, y lo de Sakura... ya ves por lo que es... ¡Muchas gracias por leer y cometar! :D**_

 _ **NHmaryon : JAJA ¡Aquí está la conti! Gracias por pasarte a leer y dejar un comentario :D**_

 ** _¡Bueno! Espero que os haya gustado :) Nos vemos por ahí :D_**


	5. Malas noticias

_**¡Hola! ¡Cuánto tiempo! Pues mirad, aquí os traigo otro capitulín de lo que apetecía, Faceless Writer. Bueno, lo primero que no me matéis por este cap, yo os quiero. Os amoro.**_

 _ **La vida es bonita... casi.**_

 _ **Pues hala me vuelvo a mi cueva de soledad, a esperar a la inspiración. Os quiero :D**_

* * *

Se sentía tan culpable… sólo había pasado un día desde que le fue a ver. Su padre había tratado de suicidarse, por tercera vez. Esta vez, había tratado de morderse la lengua, pero por suerte, un enfermero pudo verlo a tiempo para poder obtener ayuda.

Ahora se encontraba en el hospital, con un aparato extraño en la boca para que no pudiera volver a hacerlo. Según los médicos, en todo aquel tiempo, no decía otra cosa que un nombre…

 _Kushina._

Kushina era la madre de Naruto, quien sólo conocía por fotos e historias del viejo Jiraiya; le decía que toda aquella belleza que desplegaba por fuera, era equiparable por dentro. También que tenía un carácter de los mil demonios, era una persona muy fuerte y segura de sí misma, que enamoró a Minato en un suspiro. Y fruto de ese amor nació él.

No podía evitar sentirse culpable por aquello, pero Jiraiya le contó que eso era lo quiso su madre, porque ya sin conocerle le quería con todo su corazón.

Pero esa fortaleza que tenía su madre se esfumó junto con la de su padre. Cayó en una depresión muy fuerte, y después, en la locura. No paraba de ver a su mujer por todos lados, a su largo cabello rojo ondeaba por cada rincón de su mente.

Y ahora, se encontraba encerrado por voluntad suya, egoístamente, porque era incapaz de dejarle partir y pensaba que algún día recobraría la poca cordura le quedaba, pero no. Naruto se encontraba destrozado de ver a su padre de ese modo, pero no podía dejarle hundirse de ese modo, no quería quedarse solo en el mundo.

Su madre se había ido.

Su padrino también.

¿Y ahora su padre? No podía… no quería.

.

Esta vez, no se iba a apoyar en Sasuke y Sakura, no quería molestarles con sus problemas, ya bastante cargaban con lo suyo. Pero el problema era Hinata, quien estaba allí con él, sin conocer nada, sin saber lo que había pasado, simplemente le siguió y fue con él. Había tratado de hacer que se marchara a su casa, pero ella insistía en quedarse con él porque decía que no se quedaría tranquila al ver que todo estaba bien, incluido él.

Un doctor salió de la habitación de su padre, llamando su atención. Le explicó que le mantendrían en vigilancia constante por si volvía a intentarlo de nuevo, pero que, por el efecto de los calmantes, lo más probable es que no se despertara hasta el día siguiente.

Él sólo quería llorar, se encontraba desesperado y no encontraba consuelo. Estaba harto de que la vida le hiciese tanto daño, de que le arrebatase las personas a las que tanto amaba.

Pensó que, en otra vida, había sido una persona de lo más detestable, porque si no, no se lo explicaba.

Tras haber dado un pequeño paseo, vio cómo Hinata no se había movido de la puerta de la habitación, y con lo tarde que era, pensó que ya era hora de que ella se fuese a casa y descansase.

–Hinata es muy tarde, deberías volver a casa– dijo él con un semblante serio.

–Pero señor Uzumaki… no puedo dejarle solo.

Con todo el agotamiento que tenía del día, estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia, y Hinata no le estaba poniendo nada fácil el conservarla.

–Es tarde, no vas a poder volver a casa, venga– dijo mientras se daba la vuelta, esperando que ella le siguiera.

–Pero señor… –dijo ella.

Naruto, harto de su insistencia, perdió por completo los papeles. Se dio la vuelta, le agarró de la muñeca y le miró a la cara con mucha ira.

–¡He dicho que te vayas de una maldita vez! –dijo mientras la arrastraba afuera.

Ella no comprendía porqué se comportaba de ese modo. Sólo quería apoyarle, ni si quiera sabía qué era lo que le había pasado a su padre, sólo sabía que su jefe no quería que estuviera ahí.

Cuando llegaron al exterior, él llamó un taxi metiendo con brusquedad a Hinata dentro.

–Llévele a su casa, ella le dará la dirección. Pero arranque y váyase ahora mismo.

Tras esto, se dio la vuelta y volvió a entrar al hospital sin poder ver cómo la cara de ella se bañaba en lágrimas.

.

Volvió a la habitación de su padre y se sentó en la silla, observándole. En verdad, era como mirarse en un espejo. Había adquirido casi todos los rasgos físicos de él… su cabello rubio, su piel tostada, sus ojos azules… pero Jiraiya también le había dicho que, aparte de eso, era la viva imagen de su madre, tenía una energía casi inagotable, un amor obsesivo por el ramen y tic verbal.

En este tema, Naruto tendía a reprimir ese tic verbal por dos motivos: el primero de ellos, porque cada vez que se le escapaba veía el dolor y el sufrimiento en los ojos de su padre, tal vez por el doloroso recuerdo de su madre. El segundo se debe a que era un motivo de fuertes burlas en el colegio y parte del instituto, los niños se metían con él llamándole raro, diciendo que tenía un demonio metido en el cuerpo que le obligaba a hablar de aquella manera. Incluso el pedagogo del colegio había tratado de eliminar dicho tic, pero era imposible, le venía solo a la boca.

Estaba claro que su vida había sido una tragedia tras otra y cada vez tenía más claro que en otra vida había sido el mayor hijo de puta del mundo, no comprendía cómo le podía salir todo tan mal.

–Papá… –dijo mientras miraba a un inconsciente Minato.

Y se permitió llorar, descargando todo lo que había estado reprimiendo. Si su padre quería rendirse, al menos que se lo dijera a la cara, que lo hiciera hacia delante.

.

Tras una noche sin dormir, Naruto fue a casa por recomendación del doctor. Iba a darse una ducha y a tomar algo de café para volver al hospital. Llevaría algo para poder leer y hacer pasar las horas más livianas.

Pero en cuanto fue a entrar a su piso vio algo que le dejó boquiabierto.

Hinata estaba ahí.

Dormida.

– _No puedo creer que haya pasado la noche aquí…_

Abrió la puerta de su apartamento y cargó a Hinata en brazos hasta la antigua habitación de Sasuke. Estaba tan profundamente dormida que ni si quiera se enteraba de nada, lo cual hizo comprender a Naruto que había tratado de mantenerse despierta hasta que él llegara.

– _¿No hubiera sido mejor ir a dormir a su casa y esperarme después? Esta chica es tan rara..._

Al dejarle con cuidado en la cama, Naruto se sentó mirando con detenimiento las facciones de la Hyūga. Parecía tan en paz… era como si todos los problemas del mundo se hubiesen desvanecido y sólo existiese la pausada respiración de Hinata.

Se fue a duchar, mientras hacía un poco de café y unas tostadas, por si Hinata se levantaba con hambre. Estaba decidido a pedirle perdón por cómo le había tratado anoche y pensó que, con un buen desayuno, ayudaría a solucionarlo.

– _La comida lo arregla todo. O bueno… casi todo._

Y esperó a que ella despertara, para pedirle disculpas.

.

Abrió los ojos y lo único que podía percibir era el olor a café recién hecho y del pan tostado. Estaba tumbada en una cama muy cómoda en un cuarto medio vacío. Comprendió que estaba dentro del apartamento de su jefe, conocía aquella aura que desprendía su apartamento.

Había dormido muy poco y en su apartamento no encontraba la paz, por lo que decidió ir al apartamento de su jefe por la mañana, temprano. Llamó y llamó, pero nadie le abría la puerta, así que dedujo que estaba en el hospital.

Se levantó de la cama y, al ir a abrir la puerta, se encontró cara a cara con los ojos azules de su jefe.

Naruto se encontraba mirándole muy serio, mordiéndose levemente el labio inferior y frunciendo el ceño.

–Hinata… yo… –comenzó a decir, pero las palabras no le salían de la boca.

–Lo siento –dijo ella, dejando a su jefe sorprendido –Te presioné y no parecía muy buen momento para sacarte de tus casillas. Aunque fuiste un poco brusco, lo entiendo. Entiendo que reaccionaras así.

No supo si fue el aura que emanaba, sus dulces palabras o, simplemente, la delicadeza con la que hablaba, pero algo en ella le hizo llorar. Desahogando toda la carga que tenía. Ella dio un paso y le abrazó, dejando que su cabeza descansara sobre su hombro.

Él, con mucha inseguridad, le rodeó fuerte la cintura con los brazos.

–Hinata… mi padre… ha intentado suicidarse.

* * *

 ** _Apenas es esto rajavenas, ¿verdad? Bueno, venga, hora de los reviewses para alegraros un poco, ¿ehm? :)_**

 ** _· Akime Maxwell: Por desgracia, no todos los hombres son así, y las mujeres quedamos en un segundo plano. Muchas gracias, espero que te haya gustado :D_**

 ** _· NaruHina The Last: Ahora que sabes la noticia... espero que no me odies :') Gracias por comentar y leer :)_**

 ** _· Ememoho: Naruto es amor. Me alegro que te haya gustado :) Espero que no me odies por la noticia :(_**

 ** _· Hinaru16241: Es una pena lo de Sakura :( pero eso se verá más adelante, creo que la reacción de Sasuke os va a gustar (SÍ, PIENSO HACERLO AZUCARADO AZUCARADO PARA QUE OS DÉ DIABETES MUEJEJEJE) Y sí, Naruto se contiene porque no quiere montar una escena, que si no... un puñetazo se llevaba de regalo xD Gracias por leer y comentar :D PD: AHORA YA SABES QUÉ LE PASA A MINATO. NO ME ODIES._**

 ** _· MadeNaruHina26: OMGGG ¿Por qué quieres que Sasuke y Sakura se porten mal con Naruto? ¡POBRECITO! D: Los de la editorial... en fin, están más salidos que el pico de una mesa y, por desgracia, representa a una gran mayoría de población masculina (que no a toda) Gracias por leer y comentar y comprender que me tome mi tiempo para actualizar :D La inspiración... esa escurridiza... :D_**

 ** _· LeeAhnBaiOru: ¡He jugado con él como si fuera un ovillo de lana! MIAUJAJAJAJJAA ocya. Qué pena que pasen estas cosas, espero que se solucionara en tu entorno :) No está muerto, pero casi. Espero que no me mates :D Me alegra que te haya gustado._**

 ** _¡Pues bueno! Yo me voy a dormir, que mañana toca levantarse temprano! A ESTUDIAR (BIEEEEN) NO._**


	6. Una decisión desde el dolor

_**¡Uffff! Hoy sí que estaba inspirada, madre mía. Este capítulo se ha escrito solito, y aunque no avance mucho en la trama actual, vemos cómo Sasuke actúa como un AMIGO. Porque lo que es en Shippuden... poquito.**_

 _ **En fin, deciros que estoy de exámenes. En vez de disfrutar mi última semana de vacaciones, me tengo que quedar pringando como una tonta... por eso, me he puesto a escribir, para sacar la frustración y relajarme... y vaya, sí que ha hecho efecto.**_

 ** _Bueno, espero que os guste este capítulo... no hay mucho NaruHina, pero hay NaruSasu muejejejeje (ALERTA DE FUJOSHI!)  
Ahora que he desviado el tema a los ships... tengo curiosidad... ¿qué parejas shippeais más? ¿Sois multishippers como yo? YO SHIPPEO TODO MENOS NARUSAKU, ITASASU, NEJIHINA... (QUE SON FAMILIA, POR DIOS)_**

 ** _El otro día me traumé bien guay, porque en un grupo de FB pusieron fanarts NaruBoru (Boruto y Naruto besándose... y en otra bañándose juntos... EL TRAUMA FUE REAL)_**

 ** _Pues eso, a parte del review, que me respondáis esa pregunta... es para saciar mi curiosidad... ¿¡VALEM!?_**

 ** _(También soy shipper de OtaYuri... son tan gays que les amo)_**

 ** _¡Bueno, que me ando por las ramas!_**

 ** _¡Disfrutad de la lectura! :D_**

* * *

–¿Suicidarse…? –dijo Hinata mientras abrazaba a un desolado Naruto –Es horrible… lo siento muchísimo.

–Siento mucho cómo te traté ayer… lo siento, lo siento –dijo él mientras aumentaba la fuerza del abrazo de Hinata.

–N-Naruto-kun… n-no puedo resp-pirar –dijo ella con asombrosa dificultad. Su jefe parecía que iba a partirle las costillas de un abrazo. El aire llegaba con dificultad hacia sus pulmones.

Él no pudo hacer otra cosa que caer de rodillas, bajando sus manos por el cuerpo de Hinata, llegando hasta el tobillo. Desesperado y perdido.

Pero, sobre todo, cansado.

Hinata, con mucho esfuerzo, pudo llevar a su jefe a la cama. Se le veía muy demacrado… el agotamiento más que físico, parecía emocional. Le arropó y se dispuso a salir de allí.

–No… no quiero estar solo… no me dejéis solo… –escuchó cómo su jefe murmuraba entre sueños, una vez que había cerrado los ojos al llevarle a la cama, su sueño ligero hizo acto de presencia.

Ella se giró para verle. No paraba de moverse inquieto, de respirar frenéticamente y de apretar la colcha entre sus manos.

Caminó hacia él, y sentándose en el sillón cercano a la cama, le sujetó de la mano.

–Shhh… tranquilo, ya está. No estás solo –dijo ella de manera maternal. En ese momento veía a su jefe como un pequeño niño desamparado y solitario, que reclamaba por atención y cariño –Yo estoy aquí contigo –dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

Le dolía verle así. Su jefe siempre era amistoso y alegre, radiante como el sol y era muy dicharachero… pero jamás iba a pensar que se vería así.

Tampoco pensó en lo que su jefe iba a decir.

–H-Hinata… –dijo él entre sueños, dejando a su editora con la boca abierta.

.

Sasuke se encontraba en la cocina de su casa lavando los platos tras el desayuno. Sakura se había ido hace un buen rato ya que hoy tenía prácticas en la universidad y no volvería hasta tarde.

El ambiente estaba un poco deprimente debido a la noticia de que, quizás, no podrían llegar a ser padres. Aún recordaba cómo se había encontrado a su mujer en la cama, llorando de impotencia y de tristeza, y de cómo él había hecho su mejor para consolarle. Ella no paraba de pedirle perdón por todo, no paraba de decir lo mismo.

– _Lo siento, Sasuke-kun. Lo siento, lo siento… lo siento –decía entre lágrimas._

– _Sakura… no tienes que disculparte por nada. Saldremos de ésta, ya lo verás._

Pedirle dinero a su familia no era una opción. Quería arreglárselas él solo, no quería pedirle ayuda a su familia, simplemente, por el orgullo de los Uchiha que asomaba y ya bastante trabajo era tener que encargarse de la empresa. No quería deberle nada a nadie, y menos a su familia, que tanto había hecho por él y por su mejor amigo.

Y hablando de Naruto… tenía que agradecerle el haber acompañado a Sakura y el querer pagar los tratamientos para ellos; cada vez tenía más claro que quería a Naruto como a su propia familia, y que era la persona indicada para ser el padrino de su futuro hijo.

De todos modos, no sabía de él desde ayer antes de entrar en la reunión. Seguro que al muy vago le fue bien y se atiborró a ramen y lo celebró con sake. O… al muy idiota le fue mal y se fue a ahogar sus penas en ramen y sake.

El caso es que no sabía del paradero de su amigo desde hace tiempo, por lo que decidió llamar a su casa.

Cogió el teléfono y marcó el de Naruto. Puso el altavoz del teléfono mientras secaba los platos recién fregados y lo depositó sobre la encimera de la cocina. El pitido de comunicación retumbaba por toda la casa… y nadie contestaba.

Colgó cabreado.

Volvió a llamar.

Y volvieron a dejarle en comunicando.

Así dos veces.

Ya se estaba cabreando, si a la siguiente vez no le cogía el teléfono, iba a ir a su casa a patearle el culo por tenerle en ascuas sobre la reunión y por haber estado desaparecido todo un día entero.

El teléfono volvió a comunicar, y cuando lo cogió para colgar de manera brusca se escuchó una vocecita por el teléfono.

–S-Sí… residencia Namikaze.

–¿Quién es?

–¿U-Uchiha-san?

–¿Hyūga? ¿Qué haces en casa del dobe? ¿Y por qué demonios no me coge él el teléfono?

–Ehm… verá… el señor Namikaze no se encuentra muy bien, así que ehm… está descansando – pudo notar la duda en la voz de la chica.

–¿Qué le ha pasado?

–C-Creo que no debo decir nada, son asuntos del señor Namikaze, no debería involucrarme en ellos.

–Está bien, no te muevas de allí, iré en seguida.

Acto seguido colgó y se fue a vestir. Llamó a su secretario para que le pudiese dejar algunas cosas resueltas, que iba a retrasarse un poco. Tras dejar todos sus asuntos en orden fue en busca de Naruto.

– _Si ese idiota no me dice lo que le pasa, se lo pienso sacar a base de puñetazos –pensó._

.

Cuando llegó al apartamento de Naruto, ni si quiera esperó a que Hinata le abriese. Utilizó la llave que él tenía, no tenía tiempo para formalismos, ni mucho menos, para andarse por las ramas. Iba directo a la habitación de Naruto, pero no pudo desviar la mirada hacia su antigua habitación, ya que estaba la puerta abierta y entraba la luz del sol, y eso era muy extraño en aquel piso.

Entró y se encontró una estampa bastante curiosa.

Hinata Hyūga, dormida en el sillón de al lado de la cama, apoyada sobre el pecho de su jefe mientras ambos se daban la mano.

Una estampa bonita… y cursi. Por eso, se le ocurrió la brillante idea de coger su teléfono móvil y hacer una foto a la curiosa pareja.

–Decid patata… –dijo en voz baja mientras hacía la foto.

Acto seguido, despertó a Hinata. Ella estaba avergonzada al darse cuenta de la postura en la que estaba durmiendo; había descansado muy poco el día anterior y se quedaba dormida por las esquinas.

–U-Uchiha-san… m-me ha asustado –dijo llevándose una mano en el pecho.

–Perdón. He utilizado la llave de repuesto que me dio Naruto. Ahora, dime, ¿qué ha pasado?

–Lo siento, discúlpeme Uchiha-san, pero como le dije antes, eso le corresponde a Naruto-kun contarlo.

Al escuchar cómo aquella extraña chica se dirigía a su jefe con tanta confianza, a pesar de que cuando hablaron por teléfono se había referido a él de manera correcta, levantó una ceja de manera inquisitiva. Así que este par de tontos se habían hecho amigos… increíble.

Por la bocaza de Naruto pudo escuchar que Hinata era muy buena en su trabajo, por lo que estuvo satisfecho de tener una buena sustituta. Pero había algo en él que le decía que no se fiase de ella, no sabía qué era, pero su instinto no para de gritárselo cada vez que estaba cerca de ella. Cuando fue el día de la selección de editor, no había notado tanto aquella alerta hasta que ella insistió en trabajar con Naruto.

Por el contrario, su primo Shisui que le miraba embobado, y Naruto, no habían notado dicha alerta… porque eran un par de idiotas.

–S-Sas…uke –dijo Naruto, incorporándose con dificultad –¿Q-Qué haces aquí?

–No hagas esfuerzos, dobe. Te ves hecho polvo.

–Es como estoy.

Hinata aprovechó en ese momento para dejar a ambos amigos solos. Sentía que necesitaban una conversación lo bastante intima.

–Ahora que Uchiha-san está aquí, creo que estorbo. Lo mejor será venir cuando se encuentre mejor –tras decir esto, dijo una reverencia –Que se mejore, señor Namikaze.

Y tras haber dicho eso, cerró la puerta.

Se quedaron ellos dos solos, en la habitación, mientras que Sasuke se sentaba en el sillón.

–Oye, Sasuke… ahora que tenemos tanta intimidad… ¿por qué no aprovechamos y sacamos partido a la cama? –dijo Naruto con una sonrisilla sugerente.

A Sasuke no le hizo ni pizca de gracia. Naruto tenía la maldita manía de emplear las bromas como método de evasión de sus problemas, o para ocultar lo que le ocurría realmente. A veces se necesitaba armarse de paciencia para sacarle las palabras de la boca.

–Déjate de tonterías, Naruto. ¿Cuál es la razón por la que hayas desaparecido un día entero?

–No seas idiota, no ha sido un día entero… hablamos después de comer – Naruto proseguía con sus bromas. Trataba de evitar a toda costa el tener que hablar de la desagradable experiencia por la que estaba pasando.

Agarró con fuerza los bordes de la colcha.

–Naruto… –la voz de Sasuke sonaba a auténtica irritación.

–Está bien. Después de salir de la reunión, me llamaron del psiquiátrico… mi padre ha tratado de suicidarse de nuevo.

Aquello dejó a Sasuke en un shock tremendo. No se esperaba que fuese algo tan serio, creía que era la vaguería de su amigo, nada más. Pero no… Minato Namikaze había tratado de quitarse la vida de nuevo. Sabía cómo afectaba a Naruto aquellas cosas, y era cuanto más temía la soledad. Antes, le daban verdaderos ataques de pánico, al punto de que tuvo que llevarle al hospital por temor a que se quedara sin aire.

Pero hacía mucho tiempo que Naruto no tenía un ataque. Con ayuda, había sido capaz de superar aquello.

–Lo siento, Naruto –dijo un cabizbajo Sasuke, sin saber muy bien lo qué decir. Siempre se le había dado mal consolar a las personas –Pero… ¿por qué no nos has contado nada a Sakura y a mí?

Naruto levantó la cabeza y miró al Uchiha con cara de desolación. Después volvió a agachar la cabeza.

–No quería molestaros… ya bastante tenéis con los problemas que tenéis como para que yo ande incordiando con mis cosas.

–Naruto, no digas eso. Sabes que por muchos problemas que tengamos, Sakura y yo siempre vamos a estar ahí para ti. Ya lo sabes, no estás solo.

El silencio reinó aquella habitación tras lo que había dicho Sasuke.

–Yo… estoy siendo egoísta –el moreno miró a su amigo, sorprendido. Veía cómo había ocultado la mirada y se le hacía difícil leer su expresión en aquellos momentos.

–¿Por qué dices eso?

–Mi padre no quiere seguir viviendo, y yo le estoy reteniendo aquí, en contra de su voluntad. Ya está recibiendo ayuda, y nada parece funcionar… él sólo quiere estar al lado de mi madre, sin ella… es infeliz.

Y se le heló la sangre con lo que Naruto dijo a continuación.

–Creo… que es mejor dejarle morir.

* * *

 **Creo que me he vuelto emo...**

 **¡En fin! Hora de reviews :D**

 **· NaruHina The Last: OMGGG ¡Gracias! Es bonito leer que no te odian :D**

 **· Akime Maxwell: Muchas gracias a ti por leer y comentar siempre :)**

 **· Yulz 24: OMGGG el NaruHina está asegurado... ¿Quién será Hamaru? OMGGG misterio. Y ¡OBVIO! Neji no puede faltar... en este fic va a estar vivo T_T mi NEJIIIIIII. Me alegro mucho que te esté gustando :D Gracias por leer y comentar!**

 **· LeeAhnBaiOru: ¡Sabes que sí! JAJAJAJA me gusta dejarte con la intriga y que te mueras por leer! ¡LO SABES! MUEJEJEJE. No me odies, adórame, que me porto bien, lo prometo :D No llores, mujerrrrr! - **

**· Adrit126: ¡Me alegro que te esté gustando! A mí también me encanta ver a estos tres tan unidos :D ¡Y por supuesto que habrá SasuSaku! Pero no te diré si Sakura será madre o no... tendrás que leer :) El objetivo de esta historia era dejar las personalidades tales y como son... aunque a veces se salgan de su línea, pero bueno. Gracias por leer y comentar :D**

 **· Carlos29: ¡Sí! La verdad es que tardé mucho... pero ahora no he tardado tanto... casi un mes. Casi nada :) Me alegro que te esté gustando :D**

 **· Abii: ¡DRAMA, DRAMA Y MÁS DRAMA! Esto es lo que se avecina. A mí me encanta el drama (Drama es mi segundo nombre JAJAJA) Me alegro que te esté gustando :D**

 **· Hinaru16241: En verdad, en esta historia, Naruto no ha conocido a Kushina. Conoce cosas de ella por Jiraiya, y a su padre le había visto en un estado mental muy malo, que sólo ha ido empeorando con los años. Y al ver que Sakura sufre tanto, y lo que va a sufrir Sasuke, pues él sufre más. Pero, tranquilidad, que de todo se sale, y Naruto saldrá :) Gracias por leer y comentar! :D**

 **· Ememoho: A ver qué pasa con Minato (seguro que ahora, después de leer el cap me quieres matar... pero no pasa nada xD) Pobre Hinata, sólo quería ayudar, pero en momentos así es imposible tratar con Naruto :( Me alegro que te esté gustando, gracias por leer y comentar :D**

 **· MadeNaruHina26: Me alegro que te esté gustando el capítulo. Naruto ha perdido a Jiraiya y a su madre. A ella nunca la conoció, sólo lo que le cuenta su padrino de ella. Ahora está tratando de salvar a su padre, pero parece ser que se le escapa algo. No, en este fic Sakura y Sasuke son fieles y devotos a Naruto, porque es la única familia que tiene y, además, porque él es el hermano de los dos, que siempre les cuidan y les escuchan (y esto no lo he metido en el fic aún, pero cuando se enfadan, Naruto suele engañarles para que hagan las paces y prepara tretas románticas para que se perdonen) Me alegro mucho que te esté gustando :D Muchas gracias por leer y comentar.**

 **¡Bueno! Hasta el día 14 no termino definitivamente los exámenes (que voy a suspender JAJAJAJA lloro) Trataré de no tardar en actualizar :D**

 **¡Hasta otra! :D**


	7. El plan de Sasuke

_**¡CUANTÍSIMO TIEMPO! Hacia como un año o así que no volvía por estos sitios. Lo sé, he desaparecido de la faz de la Tierra. Pero a penas tenía tiempo para mí, he estado estudiando y trabajando, y no encontraba momento para poder relajarme y escribir. Además que en la Universidad, me mandan leer y escribir muchísimo y una se cansa, así que he estado a tope este curso.**_

 _ **Perdón por haber estado tan desaparecida, intentaré pasarme un poco más.**_

 _ **Deciros también que estoy subiendo mis fics a Wattpad también :)**_

 ** _Espero que os guste esta continuación, es un poco corta, pero estoy terminando los exámenes finales y quería escribir algo._**

 ** _¡Nos vemos! :D_**

* * *

La declaración que hizo Naruto en ese momento le dejó la sangre helada a Sasuke. Era algo que pocas personas habían conseguido hacer, y Naruto acababa de ser una de ellas. Quería dejar morir a su padre, el único familiar vivo que tenía.

Sasuke no concebía porqué Naruto quería lanzar al olvido a la única persona que le quedaba en este mundo, su propio padre. Era algo que no podía concebir. Miró a su amigo muy sorprendido.

–Naruto, ¿qué estás diciendo? –el tono de su voz dejaba claro lo impactado que estaba por aquella noticia.

–Sasuke… ¿no lo entiendes? –Naruto le dio a su amigo una mirada de socorro –Mi padre sólo es feliz si está mi madre, y mi madre está muerta. Nunca volverá a ser una persona cuerda, tenerle con vida es egoísta y dejarle en la miseria.

Las palabras de su amigo le hicieron comprender que tal vez era cierto. Minato Namikaze era una persona encantadora, que no había quien le arrancase la sonrisa de la cara, y ahora, no había vuelto a sonreír, nunca. Pero él no quería que su hermano estuviese solo, necesitaba esperanzas de que Minato se podía curar.

Avanzó hasta él, y se sentó a su lado en la cama. Se decidió a darle fuerzas.

–No te rindas aún –dijo mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro –Encontraremos la forma de ayudar a tu padre, ya lo verás.

Naruto miraba a Sasuke, sorprendido. Las lágrimas ardían en sus ojos, no paraba de estar angustiado.

Sin esperar el permiso de su amigo, le abrazó y escondió la cara en su torso, permitiéndose llorar. Apretaba la camisa de Sasuke con auténtica fuerza.

–Sasuke… gracias.

.

Tras haber estado llorando sin parar, y después de todo el estrés del día anterior, Naruto se quedó automáticamente dormido. Sasuke le dejó descansar tranquilo y llamó a Sakura para que se acercase a revisarle.

Ahora, le tocaba hablar con los jefes de la editorial para hacerles saber que Naruto se encontraba indispuesto para la firma de libros que se iba a acercar. Era ignorante al hecho de que aquellos señores no respetaban a la editora actual, y mucho menos, de la escena que montó su amigo.

En cuanto llamó a la editorial con la que Naruto se reunió hace dos días, el señor Kazuo, le respondió bastante enfadado. Dijo que daba gracias a que Naruto era el autor estrella de aquella editorial, si no, estaría despedido a la velocidad de la luz.

–¿Qué es lo que quiere decir, señor Kazuo? –Sasuke no daba crédito a lo que aquel hombre le decía.

–Que controle a ese escritor y a su incompetente editora, lo único que va a hacer es traerle problemas. Tirará por la borda todo aquello por lo que ha luchado.

Es cierto que a Sasuke aquel hombre nunca le había dado buena espina. Bastaba con sólo mirarle y escucharle hablar cerca de una mujer para saber el tipo de persona que era, un machista.

Pero, en estos momentos, Sasuke estaba atado de pies y manos. Si realmente no necesitase que Naruto fuese excusado y adelantar la cita, no hubiese hecho lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

–Déjeme compensárselo. ¿Por qué no nos reunimos Naruto, la señorita Hyūga y yo para tratar las condiciones?

Lo que Sasuke no pudo ver al lado del teléfono, era la ladina sonrisa de aquel hombre. La oportunidad perfecta de estar a solas con Hinata Hyūga se le había presentado en bandeja de plata.

–Está bien, acepto. Pero espero que se redima esta falta de respeto que sufrí.

–Delo por hecho.

Sasuke colgó el teléfono y se quedó meditando muy seriamente. Es cierto que no se fiaba mucho de la capacidad de Hinata a la hora de hacer el trabajo, ni si quiera por las palabras de Naruto. Al ser una persona tan controladora y tan meticulosa, aquello que no estuviese controlado por él no le parecía bueno, y se sentía intranquilo hasta que no tomaba cartas en el asunto, un mal hábito que Sakura le había dicho miles de veces que debía quitarse de encima.

Suspiró.

Suspiró profundamente, sintiendo cómo el aire le inflaba los pulmones hasta el punto de querer expulsarlo.

Hacer esto no sería fácil, pero quizás, era la oportunidad perfecta de que Hinata se hiciese un hueco en aquella editorial, y de que ésta aflojara con las condiciones.

Su instinto de empresario depredador estaba saliendo a flote.

Cogió el teléfono, y buscó en su agenda el número de Hinata. Marcó y esperó a que sonara.

–¿Diga? –la voz de la chica era melódica y suave.

–Hyūga, soy Sasuke Uchiha. Tenemos que hablar.

.

Oscuridad. Era lo único que veía. Pero no una oscuridad que le hiciese sentirse mal, no. Era una en la que se sentía en paz, donde no había nada, ni si quiera él.

De pronto, unos ruidos metálicos le trajeron de vuelta a la vida real, así como el de unos platos. Un olor delicioso surcó por su olfato, haciendo que su estómago gruñera de hambre en respuesta.

Se levantó un poco desorientado, sin saber qué día o qué hora era. Al mirar por la ventana, vio que era de noche.

¿Acaso había estado durmiendo todo el día?

Se dirigió a la fuente de los ruidos, y vio una mujer de pelo rosa de espaldas.

–Sakura… ¿chan? –dijo medio adormilado.

Ella se dio la vuelta y le sonrió.

–Buenas noches, dormilón –le dijo con voz suave, dirigiéndole una cálida sonrisa.

–¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No tenías prácticas en el hospital? Deberías estar descansando –dijo mientras, un poco más despejado, se dirigía a su amiga para quitarle la gran olla que sujetaba.

–De eso nada, siéntate a cenar. Hoy cenaremos todos en el salón, así que no me hagas enfadar.

–¿Todos?

Confundido, se dirigió al salón donde Hinata y Sasuke tenían un enorme montón de folios. Ambos se encontraban revisando algo.

–¿Qué pasa aquí?

La voz de Naruto rompió la concentración de ambos.

–Buenas noches, señor Namikaze.

Sasuke le dio una mirada de extrañeza, había vuelto a las formalidades… era una chica muy rara.

–Hola, dobe –dijo Sasuke sin más.

A Naruto le daba mucha rabia que Sasuke le dijese eso sin motivo. Pero no lo tomaba a mal, sabía lo que Sasuke quería.

Picarle.

–Hinata, ¿qué haces con este amargado? Sasuke-teme, no le hagas trabajar más de lo necesario.

Y siempre lo conseguía.

Sasuke le dio una sonrisa con aires de autosuficiencia.

–Solo hago lo que tengo que hacer. Me voy a ayudar a Sakura con la cena –dijo mientras se levantaba hacia la cocina.

–Será amargado…

Naruto se sentó en el sofá, al lado de Hinata, mientras observaba los papeles que anteriormente estaban leyendo con tanta atención.

Vio que estaban leyendo las cláusulas de contrato que Sasuke tenía como autor en la editorial.

–Estamos traspasando los poderes de Uchiha-san a mi contrato, señor Namikaze.

–Entiendo, aún no estaba del todo terminado.

–Bien, bien, dejad de mirar papeles y vamos a comer. Hoy he hecho un rico ramen –anunció Sakura entrando en el salón con una enorme olla en sus manos, mientras que detrás suyo, Sasuke tenía un montón de platos y cubiertos entre sus manos.

–¡Ohh! –Naruto exclamó, emocionado –¡Me muero de hambre!

Todos se sentaron a la mesa, entre risas y charlas. Sin embargo, Hinata no paraba de mirar a Sasuke, recordando toda la conversación que habían tenido esta mañana.

Sabía que no iba a dejarle las espaldas al descubierto, que iba a estar y que no le iba a pasar nada. Confiaba en Sasuke, a pesar de que ella no recibía esa misma sensación de él.

Era obvio, no confiaba en ella para nada.

Y bien que hacía.

* * *

 **¡QUE NO SE ME OLVIDA! Los reviews bonitos que me habéis dejado :)**

 **· Abii: Pues si te encanta el drama... con este fic te vas a hartar. VIVA EL DRAMA.**

 **· Ememoho: DRAMA DRAMA DRAMA. Drama como forma de vida. Menos mal que no me puedes matar, MENOS MAL :D Sasuke siempre ha sido una persona muy intuitiva, ¿por qué será? OMG el NejiHina, la verdad es que da para mil historias pero, es que sólo los veo como hermanos, mi mente no puede concebirlos como más que eso OMGGG MALDITO KISHI, LE ODIO A MUERTE. En serio, su historia me encanta, pero él no.**

 **· Akime Maxwell: SasuHina es una buena pareja, de culposo nada, disfruta bien ahí de ese ship que es bien bonito. InoShika es bien bello también! Me alegro que te guste, me encanta la relación del equipo 7 como una gran familia. No es la sangre lo que hace a la familia, son otras cosas.**

 **· Adrit126: Mi pobre Minato, le hago sufrir y me odio por ello. Oh, SasuSaku shipper, chócala :D**

 **· Hinaru16241: OMGGGGG me estoy odiando muy fuerte por hacer sufrir tanto a Naruto, pero tiene un porqué lo juro, ¡lo juro! No va a ser la única vez que le apoye :) Espero que te haya gustado este cap :D**

 **· LuviHyuga: OMG ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! Me alegro que te guste :D AY, SÍ, TENGO QUE DAR MÁS MOMENTILLOS NARUHINA. El siguiente viene cargadito :)**

 **· Dragon-hime: I WILL CONTINUE, YAYYYY SORRY FOR KEEP YOU WAITING! I'm glad you enjoy with my story, thank you :D**


End file.
